Situation Embarrassante
by Solealuna
Summary: Cette fiction n'est pas a moi je suis juste sa publieur ... ça se dit ? résumé: Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent vers la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent ils purent se réfugier dans la pièce. Pièce qui s'avérait en fait être un  placard à balais


**Je ne pouvait plus attendre et puis je m'ennuyais alors voilà : cette fiction n'est pas de moi . Elle appartient a l'auteur dun site :** **j'aodre vraiment ses écrits et je voulais vous les faire partager au moins celle la que j'ai particulièrement aimé laissez des com's et je les lui transmettrais ! Bones lecture**

C'est pas illégal ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?  
- Bones, c'est moi la loi...  
- Mais on n'a pas besoin d'un mandat ? Je veux dire, si on se fait prendre, on ne sera pas vraiment en bonne posture...  
- Raison de plus pour faire attention.

Booth finit de crocheter la serrure de la sortie de secours et ouvrit la porte avant de laisser galamment sa collègue passer devant lui  
En effet, ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire n'était pas des plus légal, à savoir entrer par effraction dans une des plus grosses boites d'informatique de la région pour y récupérer un dossier sur un de leurs anciens employés retrouvés mort quelques jours plutôt. Booth et Brennan s'étaient rendus à la boite dans l'après-midi, mais ils s'étaient fait refouler à l'entrée par le directeur lui-même qui leur avait recommandé de revenir avec un mandat s'ils désiraient quelque chose.  
Ne détenant pas assez pour avoir ce mandat, Booth avait alors décidé de revenir le soir même avec son équipière, qui n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire dans l'histoire mais qui finalement trouvait tout cela plutôt excitant.

Ils avancèrent à pas de loup dans les couloirs et trouvèrent bientôt la salle des archives. Etonnamment pour une boite d'informatique, les dossiers des anciens et actuels employés étaient sur papier, soigneusement classés et rangés dans les archives.

Booth eu une nouvelle fois besoin de ses talents pour crocheter la serrure, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques instants. A peine la porte s'était-elle ouverte de quelques millimètres qu'il se tourna vers Brennan.

- Bon, vous vous restez ici, vous faites le guet. Moi je vais chercher le dossier.  
- Et pourquoi c'est vous qui y allez et pas moi ?  
- Parce que...Parce que je suis l'agent, voilà tout !  
- C'est l'argument le plus minable qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.  
- D'accord, d'accord Bones ! Je vais faire le guet et vous allez chercher le dossier, mais par pitié, taisez-vous, vous allez finir par nous faire remarquer !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'anthropologue se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et se mit à la recherche du tiroir comportant la lettre M. Elle le trouva rapidement et commença à fouiller dedans pour en sortir finalement le dossier appartenant à McAllister. Elle photographia rapidement les différentes pages et remit le tout à sa place avant de revenir vers Booth qui s'impatientait près de la porte, furieux d'avoir été relégué au rôle de celui qui faisait le guet.  
Il s'assura qu'elle avait bien fait son travail et ils repartirent, après avoir toutefois pris la peine de verrouiller de nouveau la porte derrière eux.

Pourtant, à peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas que le faisceau d'une lampe de poche apparu au fond du couloir. Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent vers la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Par chance, elle ne l'était pas et ils purent se réfugier dans la pièce. Pièce qui s'avérait en fait être un exigu placard à balais où la majorité de la place était déjà occupée par des seaux, des balais et des produits de nettoyage. Les deux équipiers durent donc se coller l'un contre l'autre pour éviter de faire tomber quoi que ce soit et d'alerter le vigile.

- On n'a qu'à attendre quelques minutes le temps qu'il passe, chuchota Brennan.

Quelques minutes, ce serait beaucoup trop pour Booth. En effet, il n'était qu'un homme, et être collé serré contre sa ravissante collègue et n'avoir qu'à baisser les yeux pour les plonger dans son décolleté d'où il pouvait apercevoir la naissance de ses seins et les rebords en dentelle de son soutien-gorge violet, avec en plus les effluves entêtantes de son parfum qui lui montait à la tête...tous ces éléments mis ensemble le faisait réagir...comme un homme.

Ce dont Brennan s'aperçu sûrement, puisqu'elle leva la tête pour croiser les yeux de Booth qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Booth...C'est votre arme que je sens...Ou bien vous êtes content de me voir ?  
- Situation embarrassante Bones, et j'en suis désolé.  
- C'est plutôt flatteur au contraire.

Elle lui adressa un sourire coquin qui ne fit qu'augmenter la gêne de l'agent du FBI. Il essaya de se décoller de sa collègue mais trébucha dans un seau et tomba en arrière, entrainant par la même occasion Brennan et faisant au passage tomber quelques balais sur eux.  
L'anthropologue se retrouva donc à moitié allongée sur l'agent du FBI, leur bouche à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Non, ça c'est une situation embarrassante, rectifia Booth avec un demi-sourire.  
- Je pense qu'on pourrait s'enfuir en courant, c'est raté pour la discrétion...  
- Je pense aussi.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal et ouvrirent la porte avant de détaler comme des lapins, pendant que balais, seaux et produits se renversaient dans le couloir dans un bruit infernal.  
Ils dévalèrent à toute vitesse les escaliers de la sortie de secours et débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre avant de galoper vers la voiture de Booth. Ils se jetèrent pratiquement sur les sièges et l'agent du FBI démarra en trombe.

Il se passa quinze minutes pendant lesquelles ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, avant que la tension ne retombe. Brennan fut alors prise d'un fou rire nerveux, bientôt suivie par son équipier.

- Vous m'auriez embrassé ? demanda brusquement Booth, faisant par la même occasion cesser l'hilarité de sa collègue.  
- Pardon ?  
- Si on n'avait pas été forcé de fuir, vous m'auriez embrassé ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Les siens attendaient une réponse, n'importe laquelle. Une réponse qui mettrait au clair leur relation. Enfin.  
Brennan sourit et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en une moue sensuelle et charmeuse.

- Pourquoi pas... Mais alors ça aurait été une situation...  
-Trèsembarrassante.  
- Exactement. Alors que si je vous embrassais maintenant..., continua-t-elle sur un ton charmeur, s'enfonçant plus loin dans ce jeu dangereux.  
- Ce ne serait que le fruit de la chute d'adrénaline.  
- Exactement.

Booth se rangea sur le côté, arrêta la voiture, coupa son moteur et défit sa ceinture. Brennan fit de même et se redressa, passant sa jambe droite de l'autre côté des hanches de son équipier, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui.  
Elle avança ses lèvres vers lui, et, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Par contre, si ce que nous allons faire parvient aux oreilles de l'équipe...  
- Ce sera une situation vraiment très embarrassante, termina-t-il en franchissant les quelques millimètres qui le séparait des lèvres de Brennan

**voilà alors qu'en pensez vous ? Sur son site il n'y pas beaucoup de fiction sur Bones mes ses fiction sur NCIS sont superbes je vous ai donné le lien allez y faire un tour ! Vous allez sur mon profil et vous avez le lien ; )**


End file.
